


Cum in Roses

by BlueFishyLove



Category: Shall We Date?: Blood in Roses+
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 05:09:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8877265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueFishyLove/pseuds/BlueFishyLove
Summary: A huge thanks to my beta ScorpiKorra! Thank you so much love ♥This work is crossposted on Tumblr under bluefishyquill





	

Humphrey smiles cockily staring at the masterpiece underneath him. He takes a small breath in, his eyes trailing the naked skin, stopping briefly on the small nubs before continuing lower to smooth white abdomen and even lower to find the light brown forest that encircles the very hard member of his companion. 

“Stop staring, asshole!” comes the voice of said companion, Humphrey’s eyes flying up to that red face only for his smile to widen even more. 

“You know you like it, love.” he taunts, licking his lips.

“I don’t” comes the reply in barely a whisper, followed by a gasp when the purple-haired male touches his manhood. Hands tugging at the ropes around his wrists, body pulsing by the mere attention it gets and small whimpers escaping his lips. Humphrey’s mood only gets better as he licks and bites his lower lip, the sight in front of him just priceless, just beautiful, just his. 

“Moan for me, baby, moan for me more.” he says and pumps the member faster, giving the latter more pleasure; he knows because of the red hue getting the better of those cheeks. 

“Stop calling me all these embarrassing names, Rey!” the trapped male manages to say in between moans.

“But Ray dear, I love giving you names, it’s cute.” the dominating one says before engulfing the flesh rod with his mouth, gaining gasps and shudders from the one beneath him. 

“R..Rey!” the brunette moans, tugging at his hands again in need to touch the other too, feel him as well. This new game of teasing is so not nice and it gets him so bad. 

“Rey..I..I want to touch you, unleash me!” he tries, still moaning from receiving such pleasure as the wizard sucks him with a passion (one could compare the wizard to a vacuum) .

“Nah-ah-ah! Remember? This is your punishment, love, for biting me earlier for no reason!” the wizard says, blowing cool air on the shaft while massaging his balls, earning even more whimpers from his companion. 

“H..Humphrey, if you do that..I’ll…” the brunette doesn’t manage to finish his sentence as he comes hard over the younger’s face, head thrown backwards onto the pillow, his back making a small arc as the waves of pleasure wash over his body. 

Humphrey chuckles as he licks some cum off his fingers and the side of his mouth. “Cute, Raymond. Cute.” the wizards says before kissing his companion, who looks relatively exhausted. 

Raymond mumbles something along the lines of ‘You’ll pay, you fucker’ and 'I’ll screw you so badly’ but Humphrey doesn’t mind. Mostly because he knows that Raymond doesn’t mean it. Well he does, but not really. But just to be sure and for safety reasons, he decides on making a protective talisman for himself.

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thanks to my beta ScorpiKorra! Thank you so much love ♥  
> This work is crossposted on Tumblr under bluefishyquill


End file.
